The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja tree, botanically known as Thuja standishii×Thuja plicata, commonly known as Western Arborvitae and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Attapulgus’.
The new Thuja tree is a naturally-occurring whole tree mutation of Thuja standishii×Thuja plicata ‘Green Giant’, not patented. The new Thuja tree was discovered and selected in 2010 by the Inventor as a single tree from within a population of trees of ‘Green Giant’ planted in 2006 in an outdoor nursery environment in Hawkinsville, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thuja tree by hardwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Bishop, Ga. since January, 2012, has shown that the unique features of this new Thuja tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.